


Of Riding Lessons and Jealous Streaks

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [73]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice





	Of Riding Lessons and Jealous Streaks

Although it was a change, Cullen found that he liked being the pursuer instead of the pursued. Thinking of romantic gestures and planning dates appealed to his love of strategy. He also liked the pleasant uncertainty of not knowing just how far things would go on a given outing. For her part, Evelyn loved him taking the lead because she felt more in control. He might be the one taking the initiative, but _she_ was the one setting the pace. Things heated up between them considerably in the weeks before the Exalted Council, but Evelyn had yet to fully relent. Her body was well past ready, but her heart needed more time.

When Cullen noticed a secluded glen while out on a training exercise with his soldiers, he filed the location away as a potential site for a picnic with Evelyn. The only problem was that it was too far to be a pleasant walk, and the trails to reach it by horse were steep and rocky. Evelyn was a timid rider and would likely be intimidated by the journey. Still when he started to run out of ideas for dates, he decided to bring up the picnic idea to Evelyn. Maybe they could ride double to get there.

“That won’t be necessary. I know the spot you’re thinking of,” Evelyn had answered confidently. “I’ve been there several times.”

“But the trail is pretty rough...” Cullen protested.

“I know. I’ve become a much better horsewoman, Cullen. I’ll be fine,” she responded as she shuffled through her papers while getting ready to exit the war room.

“When did that happen?” Cullen quizzed. Evelyn was a horrible rider - infamously so ... or at least he thought she was.

“In the last year...” Evelyn answered as she immolated some sensitive documents with a flick of her wrist after reading them. Then feeling Cullen was staring at her, she looked up and explained, “Michel taught me.”

“Michel? As in Michel de Chevin?” Cullen clarified.

“Mmm hmmm. He was great. So sweet and patient,” Evelyn enthused, and Cullen felt his blood pressure rise. Michel de Chevin was Empress Celene’s former bodyguard and an Orleasian chevalier. He was a great swordsman, a brilliant rider, and a smooth lady’s man.

“So a few sessions with the chevalier and you’re an accomplished equestrienne?” Cullen pressed.

“Oh, it wasn’t a few sessions,” Evelyn answered innocently. “We worked together daily for about six months.”

_Daily... for six months... with that smarmy Orleasian..._ Cullen seethed internally as Evelyn returned to reading her stack of papers oblivious to Cullen’s mounting jealousy. “How did you come to be his student?” Cullen asked nonchalantly while trying to hide his alarm.

Evelyn twisted her mouth in thought and then shrugged. “I don’t really know. I guess one of my team mentioned something to him about me having trouble with horses. All I know is that when I got back from following up on Inquisitor Ameridan’s disappearance he offered to help.”

_I’ll bet he did,_ Cullen thought as his eyes narrowed. _Damned chevalier saw an opening and didn’t hesitate to take it._

Evelyn either ignored or didn’t pick up on Cullen’s body language as she announced, “I’ll just change into something more suitable for riding and meet you at the stables,” before stuffing the stack of papers under her arm, giving Cullen a kiss, and leaving the room.

Cullen stared at the still smoldering remnants of the classified report that Evelyn had left in the ash pail as he ruminated on her disclosure. He could see Chevin being willing to offer a few pointers to a friend ... but six months of private lessons? Especially six months with the Inquisitor - a notorious flirt that was nursing a broken heart? He didn’t care for the implications of that - not in the least.

Seeing Evelyn in the saddle didn’t ease his suspicions. She’d clearly spent a great deal of time improving her equitation. Her posture was was perfectly balanced as she effortlessly posted to her gelding’s trot. The woman who could barely stay on a bomb proof plow nag the year before was now confidently sitting astride a hot blooded war horse. He should have been happy that she’d finally mastered riding, but he was miserable thinking about Chevin having provided the instruction and Maker knows what else to her during the hours they must have spent together.

Evelyn stopped her horse frequently to snip and bundle herbs as they made their way to the clearing. “I’d forgotten how many good specimens there are along this trail. I’m so glad that you suggested this,” she enthused while Cullen wondered how often Chevin had gotten to take in the sight of Evelyn’s shapely ass as she bent down to take cuttings. The thought irritated him to no end, and he growled a bit in the back of his throat.

“I’m almost done,” Evelyn apologized taking his growl as a sign of impatience rather than possessiveness.

“Take your time,” Cullen responded evenly as he inwardly fumed.

When they finally reached the clearing, Cullen had himself completely convinced that Evelyn and Michel had had a tryst. Why else would he have taken her to such a secluded location - and so often? Cullen tried to reason with himself. He held no claim over Evelyn during that time. He shouldn’t hold it against her, but he did. His mind had created unpleasant images of just what Ev and the poncy _chevalier_ must have done while their horses rested before the long trip back to Skyhold.

After securing the horses, Evelyn laid out a blanket and started to pare an apple for them to share. Cullen didn’t want to know what had gone on between her and the Orleasian knight, but he _had_ to. Sitting down across from Evelyn, he tried to act noncommittal as he pushed for more details about her _lessons_.

“Why did Chevin bring you here?” he quizzed.

“The ground is nice and level. It was a great place for me to practice cantering without having to worry people would see me fall off. I hated feeling like a sideshow when Dennett tried to teach me at Skyhold,” Evelyn offered as she quartered the apple.

It seemed a reasonable explanation, but Cullen was certain there was more to it. There were plenty of level places much closer to the castle and certainly in less romantic locations.

“You must have spent a great deal of time together,” he commented as she passed him a slice of apple.

“Yes, I had a lot to learn,” Evelyn answered.

“Michel... he’s a friendly sort - isn’t he?” Cullen queried.

“Oh, he is fantastic. He has a wicked sense of humor, too,” Evelyn bubbled.

Cullen couldn’t take it anymore. “Were the two of you...?” he asked, and Evelyn started laughing.

“Cullen, you’re jealous!” she giggled without answering his question.

Her lack of response didn’t help Cullen’s paranoia, so he asked again. “Ev, were you involved with him?”

Evelyn looked flabbergasted at Cullen. He was serious, and he was more than just a little jealous if his clenched jaw was any indicator. “It was a flirtation, Cullen. Nothing more,” she soothed.

Cullen tried to be satisfied with her answer, but he needed more details even if he didn’t really want to know them. “A flirtation? What does that mean exactly?”

“It means that I don’t have to answer that question,” Evelyn huffed. “Look if we’re going to start playing the who-did-what-with-whom thing I think you’re well ahead of me on that one.”

“Excuse me?” Cullen snarled.

“Oh come on, Cullen. You mean to tell me that you didn’t bed Norah at least once for old time’s sake?” Evelyn hissed.

“No, I didn’t, and I resent the implication. But I guess that answers my question about you and Chevin. No wonder you’re in no hurry to have sex with me. It hasn’t been as long of a dry spell for you.”

Evelyn looked like she’d been slapped across the face by Cullen’s words. “Not that it’s _any_ of your business, but I didn’t sleep with him. Yes, I had a crush on him. Yes, I flirted with him. He made me feel pretty and important, but the first time he kissed me I started crying. He wasn’t _you_ , and he was enough of a gentleman not to push things. Instead he was a friend to me when almost everyone in my inner circle was leaving. If you want to hold that against me - fine, but don’t make me out to be something I’m not,” she spat out as she stood up and started toward her horse.

Cullen caught her by the arm and begged, “Don’t go. I’m sorry. I’ve been a complete ass.”

Evelyn gave him a hurt filled glare before she said, “Yes, you have.”

Pulling her toward him, he asked, “Have you really been thinking this whole time that Norah and I...?”

Evelyn nodded as tears filled her eyes. 

“Well, we didn’t. Not even a kiss, Ev,” Cullen said as he drew Evelyn into his lap and kissed her forehead.

“Not even a kiss?” Evelyn repeated warily.

“Not a one,” Cullen answered firmly as he nuzzled her neck. Evelyn pressed her lips together as she tried hard not to smile. She had been certain that he’d only returned to her after things didn’t work out with Norah, but that wasn’t the case. It really had been her he cared about all along. She could almost feel her heart knitting back together as she kissed him - gently at first and then with building ardor. She didn’t need to wait any longer, and she didn’t want to either.


End file.
